


dog tags

by bravo six going queer (cottoncandyacey)



Series: Call of Duty: Gay Ops [3]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: (it’s Alex/David’s dad dw), Family Loss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just fluff., M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, like., non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/bravo%20six%20going%20queer
Summary: (Can technically be read as romantic or platonic.)He never thought of it like that. His dog tags were evidence of… this. Him being alive. Breathing, heart beating. And then to carry a lost loved one’s dog tags, of course it would feel like they were still with you. After all, soldiers wore their dog tags on duty as a form of identification, should something happen.
Relationships: Mike Harper & David "Section" Mason, Mike Harper/David "Section" Mason
Series: Call of Duty: Gay Ops [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680775
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	dog tags

**Author's Note:**

> I would fucking die for these two :( they’re such a big comfort ship for me
> 
> I’m gonna try and make these one shots/this series sort of linear in like. Relationships developing and such? But it probably won’t work but hey I can try, right? So!! Whatever.
> 
> Anyway, I think this turned out nicely, so enjoy!
> 
> ALSO !! small h/c !! David lies about having a mom that died because he’s a bit wary of reactions to telling people he has (had) two dads (alex and frank) so that’s why he mentions a mother figure in this one, but not in any of my other fics

“Hey, Section!” David paused, glancing over at Harper, who gave him a bright, familiar grin. “How you doin’, man?”

“I’m fine.” David replied, smiling softly as Harper sat by him. But even knowing that it was just Harper, he still protectively closed his hands around the one of his father’s dog tags he had with him. He always had one of them. The other was with Woods, for the moment. 

“What’cha got?” Harper asked, nudging David and nodding at his clasped hands. 

David was quiet for a moment, then opened his hands, showing the dog tag that sat in his palms on a chain. 

“A dog tag?”

“My father’s.” David mumbled, voice awkward and quiet, but a little defensive, as he closed his hands around it again, holding the metal protectively. 

“...you don’t talk about your family a whole lot.” Harper commented, though rather obviously. “That why?”

“Yeah. Mom’s dead, too. Barely remember her, she died when I was real little.” David confessed, voice getting a little quieter, shifting uncomfortably. 

“Hey, man, we don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to.” Harper stated, once more taking David by surprise with how easily he could be read by this man. A weak smile tugged at David’s face, and he shook his head. 

“It’s okay. Just… not my  _ favorite _ conversation topic.” David replied, chuckling awkwardly. Harper hummed sympathetically, patting David’s back, before reaching up to quietly touch his own dog tags. 

“...if uh, you don’t mind me asking, why do you carry one of your dad’s dog tags with you? And, why only one?” Harper blurted out, and David looked at him for a moment, seeming a bit surprised, before laughing softly, smiling sadly and looking down at his hands. 

“Only one because Woods has the other one. My dad and him were pretty good friends. And, I carry it with me, because it’s… a reminder. That he existed, I guess. That he was there, once upon a time. But, I guess it’s also a sentimental thing,” David explained, shrugging. “Feels like he’s with me when I carry it, or something.”

Harper nodded slowly, fidgeting with his own dog tags. 

He never thought of it like that. His dog tags were evidence of… this. Him being alive. Breathing, heart beating. And then to carry a lost loved one’s dog tags, of course it would feel like they were still with you. After all, soldiers wore their dog tags on duty as a form of identification, should something happen. 

“Makes sense,” The shorter of the two finally said, and grinned at David. “Didn’t take you as the sentimental kind, though.”

David snorted, rolling his eyes at his friend, a smile warming his expression. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“Nah, seriously, dude! I didn’t think that’d be you!” Harper teased, punching David’s shoulder and laughing as David gave him an unimpressed look before jabbing a fast, light punch on Harper’s bicep in retaliation. 

“Okay, Harper.” David replied, sounding exasperated, if a little amused as he shook his head with a grin. 

Harper laughed to himself, smiling a little fondly. Guess he knew David a little better now, and that was pretty okay with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...they do be kinda gay doe 
> 
> (Also can you tell that Harper is pining LMAO)


End file.
